A stacked memory is an example of semiconductor devices. In manufacturing a stacked memory, a memory hole on a lower layer side is often processed separately from a memory hole on an upper layer side as the number of stacked memory cells increases. In this case, when a central axis of the memory hole on the lower layer side is misaligned with respect to a central axis of the memory hole on the upper layer side, there possibly occurs a manufacturing defect such as damage to a channel film and the like formed on an inner side surface of the memory hole on the lower layer side in a step after processing the memory holes.